Ruby Hilang!
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Apa yang kamu lakukan ketika adikmu satu-satunya lepas dari jangkauanmu? Itulah yang kualami sejak aku kehilangan Ruby ketika aku asyik berjalan-jalan di mal. Karena aku ceroboh menjaganya, Ruby hilang! Kurosawa sisters Fanfic. Dia 1st POV. My first Fanfic in Love Live! Sunshine! fandom. Didedikasikan untuk #Siblingisasi


Disclaimer: Love Live! Sunshine! was created by ASCII Media Works

Warning: OOC, ada typo nyempil, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, Dia 1st POV, dll

Summary: Apa yang kamu lakukan ketika adikmu satu-satunya lepas dari jangkauanmu? Itulah yang kualami sejak aku kehilangan Ruby ketika aku asyik berjalan-jalan di mal. Karena aku ceroboh menjaganya, Ruby hilang! Kurosawa sisters Fanfic. Dia 1st POV. My first Fanfic in Love Live! Sunshine! fandom. Didedikasikan untuk #Siblingisasi by reycchi/reynyah. Enjoy!

 **Ruby Hilang!**

Namaku Dia. Umurku 8 tahun. Aku tinggal di Shizuoka bersama orangtuaku dan adik perempuanku. Oh, ya nama adikku Ruby. Dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Kami berdua bersekolah di SD yang sama. Maka dari itulah, kami selalu pulang bareng.

Tak hanya itu, kami berdua memang selalu bareng di rumah. Makan bareng. Mandi bareng. Belajar bareng. Tidur pun juga bareng. Bahkan sehabis pulang sekolah, Ruby selalu mengajakku bermain di pantai yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku belum belajar, soalnya aku tak suka bermain sebelum aku selesai belajar ataupun mengerjakan PR. Tapi adikku ini bersikukuh mengajakku main. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kalau aku tetap menolak, dia akan terus memaksaku. Lebih baik kuterima saja ajakannya. Lagipula bermain di pantai ini ide yang bagus untukku buat penyegaran. Sebenarnya ... ini ide Ruby yang mengajakku. Hehe ...

Kalian tahu nggak aku dan Ruby sedang apa di sana? Kami berdua berjalan di tepi pantai yang dangkal dengan bertelanjang kaki. Ah, rasanya adem begitu merasakan air lautnya. Di tambah dengan gulungan ombak kecil yang menggelitik kakiku. Udara yang kuhirup ini segar sekali dengan aroma pantainya yang khas.

Byur!

Tiba-tiba sepercik air membasahi tubuhku. Aku menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Siapa sih yang berani melakukan ini padaku? Ternyata, itu Ruby yang tertawa geli begitu aku melihatnya. Hu-uh, jadi ini ulahnya, ya? Dasar!

"Rubyyy ... Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" gerutuku. "Kamu membuat bajuku basah begini!"

"Hihi ... Daijoubu, Onee-chan. Nanti habis main kita ganti baju. Ayo, kita main basah-basahan di sini!" ujarnya sehabis tertawa. Lalu dia kembali menyeburkan air laut itu ke arahku. "Yuhuu! Terima ini!"

Akh! Aku terkena cipratannya lagi. Tentu saja aku jadi geregetan. "Kamu ini ... Rasakan pembalasanku, Ruby!" seruku seraya menyeburkan air ke arahnya.

Bukannya marah atau kesal, dia malah tertawa sambil terus menyeburkan air ke badanku. Kami jadinya main basah-basahan di pantai dengan saling menyeburkan air. Akibatnya, begitu pulang ke rumah kami dimarahi Kaa-san karena pakaian kami yang basah kuyup. Benar-benar sial sekali bagiku. Yah, gara-gara Ruby sih yang duluan.

Meskipun Ruby kadang nakal dan membuatku kesal, aku sayang padanya. Apalagi dia satu-satunya adik yang kumiliki. Rasanya sepi kalau dia tak ada. Coba bayangkan saja aku seandainya hidup tanpa Ruby. Tak ada yang berbagi makanan denganku, bermain denganku maupun tidur denganku. Aku pasti kesepian karena tak ada seseorang yang menemaniku. Eh, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Ruby memang adikku. Tapi kalau dia nakal, aku selalu menegurnya. Bahkan kami pernah bertengkar, kok!

Hari Minggu, Tou-san mengajak Kaa-san, aku dan Ruby jalan-jalan di Tokyo. Tentu saja kami berdua senang sekali. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya kami ke Tokyo. Kami belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Selepas makan siang, kami langsung ke stasiun dan berangkat dengan naik kereta menuju Tokyo. Sesampainya di sana, begitu kereta berhenti, Ruby menarik-narik tanganku.

"Ada apa, Ruby?" tanyaku heran.

"Eh, Onee-chan ... kita ke Tokyo Tower, yuk!" ajak Ruby ceria.

"Hah? Sekarang? Ini masih ramai, Ruby. Nanti saja," tuturku.

Ruby menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! Aku maunya sekarang!" rengek Ruby sambil terus menarik tanganku. Kali ini begitu keras sampai aku meringis dibuatnya.

"Aduh! Kalau sudah kubilang nanti, ya nanti! Masih banyak orang di sini. Kalau kita tersesat, gimana?" tegurku keras.

Ruby menggembungkan pipi sambil memasang ekspresi wajah kesal. Hu-uh. Ini yang paling kubenci darinya. Dia selalu saja memasang ekspresi itu kalau dia lagi ngambek. Kucubit baru tahu rasa!

Tiba-tiba, Ruby menarik lenganku dan berjalan ke arah pintu kereta yang sudah terbuka. Refleks, aku terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan lenganku. Kami berdua berjalan menerobos kerumunan yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kereta.

"Ruby! Mau kemana kamu?" seruku.

Ruby tidak menjawab. Dia terus melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari kereta. Lalu dia berseru girang, "Wah, luar biasa stasiunnya, Onee-chan!"

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh stasiun itu. Wah, luas sekali! Banyak juga orang-orang yang melewati kami. Ada juga yang sedang duduk.

"Kamu benar, Ruby. Stasiunnya besar, ya. Sugoii ..." kataku pelan.

"Hehe ... betul, kan, Onee-chan?" Ruby mengangguk antusias.

Aku tersenyum. Eh, tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berkagum-kagum. Aku celingukan mencari Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Kemana mereka? Apa mereka sudah keluar dari kereta?

"Onee-chan, ada apa?" tanya Ruby.

"Gara-gara kamu, kita kehilangan Tou-san dan Kaa-san! Kamu lihat, kan apa jadinya?" runtukku gusar. Ruby hanya menunduk. Tahu-tahu ...

"Oh, di situ kalian rupanya!"

Terdengar sahutan. Kedengarannya tak asing. Aku dan Ruby menoleh dan melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san datang menghampiri kami.

"Kalian mau kemana? Kok tahu-tahu kalian sudah keluar dari kereta tanpa sepengetahuan kami?" tegur Tou-san.

"Pantas saja Kaa-san cari-cari kalian berdua di kereta tak tahunya kalian tidak ada. Rupanya kalian di sini," ujar Kaa-san. "Kalian ini ... sudah tahu suasana kereta masih ramai, kalian malah keluar seenaknya tanpa kasih tahu orangtua. Untung saja kami ketemu kalian. Kalau tidak, bagaimana coba? Bisa-bisa kalian kesasar!"

"Sumimasen, Kaa-san ... Tadi Ruby yang ngotot pengen keluar. Katanya, dia ingin mengajakku ke Tokyo Tower," tandasku pada Kaa-san. "Padahal, aku sudah memperingatkannya kalau keretanya masih banyak orang. Tapi dia malah menarikku keluar."

Begitu mendengar jawabanku, pandangan orangtuaku beralih ke Ruby di sampingku.

"Su ... sumimasen ..." ucapnya bergetar. Kuperhatikan matanya berkaca-kaca. Wah, gawat! Kelihatannya dia mau menangis.

"Sudahlah, Ruby. Tidak apa-apa. Kaa-san tidak marah, kok. Lain kali jangan lasak lagi, ya," kata Kaa-san lembut sambil menepuk kepala Ruby. Hingga wajah Ruby kembali ceria. Syukurlah ...

"Dia," panggil Kaa-san hingga aku menoleh. "Tolong jaga adikmu baik-baik, ya. Kalau dia bandel, peringatkan dia seperti tadi. Jangan sampai kamu ikut-ikutan."

"Baik, Kaa-san." Aku mengangguk. "Sebagai Kakak yang baik, aku akan selalu menjaganya."

"OK, kalau begitu ... ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Tou-san sambil bersiap berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Aku, Ruby dan Kaa-san mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tou-san, nanti kita ke Tokyo Tower, ya!" pinta Ruby.

"Tentu, Nak."

Ruby tersenyum senang pada Tou-san. Dia lalu menggandeng tanganku. Aku terperangah dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ruby ..."

"Onee-chan janji akan selalu menjagaku, kan?" tanya Ruby. "Karena itulah, aku menggandeng tangan Onee-chan supaya Onee-chan tidak lepas dariku. Mulai sekarang, Onee-chan akan terus berada di sampingku dimanapun kita berada. Benar, kan?"

Aku terpana mendengarnya. Tak kusangka kalau Ruby mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Tak lama, aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku janji, Ruby. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Tapi ingat, jangan bandel, ya," pesanku.

Ruby mengangguk. Kemudian, dia melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh luar stasiun. Tampaknya dia berdecak kagum melihat kota Tokyo yang sudah membentang di depan mata.

Ruby ... aku akan selalu menjagamu. Karena itu sudah peranku sebagai seorang kakak untukmu! ikrarku dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah kami berjalan-jalan sekaligus memanjakan mata kami dengan pemandangan Tokyo Tower beserta gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang, kami pergi ke salah satu mal terbesar di kota itu. Kebetulan Tou-san punya uang banyak, jadi kami berempat memutuskan untuk berbelanja sekaligus bersenang-senang di mal itu.

Asyik! Ini pengalaman yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupku. Aku dan Ruby bermain di _game center_ dengan berbagai macam permainan yang menarik. Akhirnya, kami berhasil mendapat boneka beruang _pink_ lucu di permainan _crane game_. Tapi hanya satu yang kami dapat. Habis main _crane game_ lebih sulit dari yang kukira! Padahal bonekanya lucu-lucu. Karena Ruby menyukai boneka itu dan ingin memilikinya, sebagai kakaknya, aku mengalah. Jadilah, Ruby berjalan di sampingku sambil memeluk boneka itu.

Ah, aku begitu iri dengan Ruby. Bukan apa-apa, dia beruntung bisa punya boneka itu. Aku sendiri? Tidak punya apa-apa. Ingin rasanya aku punya boneka seperti itu. Enak buat dipeluk. Apalagi peluk boneka pas tidur.

Ketika kami melewati toko mainan, aku berhenti dan melihat sebuah boneka Hello Kitty yang dipajang di etalase. Wah, kawaii ne ... aku ingin beli itu! Aku ingin memilikinya sekarang juga!

"Tou-san, Kaa-san ... aku mau beli ini!" sahutku dengan mata berbinar sambil menunjuk boneka itu.

"Oh, kamu mau boneka itu, Dia?" tanya Kaa-san. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu, biar Tou-san yang akan membelikannya untukmu," ujar Tou-san.

"Asyik! Arigato, Tou-san!" pekikku. Yuhuu! Akhirnya, aku punya boneka juga!

* * *

Aku berjalan sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kitty di pangkuanku ke pintu keluar mal. Diiringi dengan orang tuaku yang sedang memegang kantong plastik belanjaan. Setelah puas jalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat toko, restoran dan sebagainya yang tersedia di dalam mal itu, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke Shizuoka karena hari mulai mendekati petang.

Namun begitu kami sudah berada di luar mal, tiba-tiba Kaa-san celingukan. Seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Tou-san bingung. Aku juga bingung seraya berpikir, apa Kaa-san melupakan sesuatu? Mungkin dompet. Tetapi ... aku merasakan ada firasat buruk.

"Kemana Ruby? Kok dia tidak ada?" tanya Kaa-san panik. Raut wajahnya mulai tegang dan matanya terbelalak. "Gawat! Dia hilang!"

Apa? Ru, Ruby hilang?! Tidak mungkin! Bukannya waktu itu dia berjalan di sampingku, kan? Bagaimana dia bisa hilang? batinku kaget setengah mati. Seketika aku merasakan jantungku mulai berdegup kencang karena takut. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita takkan bisa pulang tanpa Ruby!" jerit Kaa-san bergetar, mau menangis. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku. "Dia, bagaimana adikmu itu bisa hilang? Bukannya kamu sudah berjanji akan menjaganya, kan? Dasar anak ceroboh! Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu Kaa-san?"

Sederet pertanyaan dari Kaa-san yang menghujani diriku, membuatku seolah-olah merasa tertikam. Dalam hati aku menyesal karena aku ceroboh menjaganya. Aku gagal. Ya, aku gagal melakukan peranku sebagai kakak. Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau Ruby tiba-tiba menghilang di sisiku? Padahal adikku itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dariku. Yang kutakutkan, bagaimana kalau dia diculik orang tak dikenal? Dia itu adikku satu-satunya dan dia masih kecil! Aku menunduk dalam-dalam kepalaku. Boneka Hello Kitty yang masih di pangkuanku, kupeluk erat-erat.

"Go, gomenasai, Kaa-san ... Aku tak menyadarinya ..." jawabku pelan. Kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir. Ruby, dimana kamu? Tuhan, bisakah Engkau beritahu aku dimana dia berada? Aku tidak ingin dia hilang ...

Tou-san pun juga panik, namun dia masih terlihat tenang. "Kalau begitu, kita semua harus segera mencarinya ke seluruh isi mal! Kemungkinan besar dia masih ada di sana. Maka dari itu, kita jangan panik dan semoga saja kita bisa menemukannya," usulnya.

Kaa-san terperangah, lalu dia mengangguk setuju pada Tou-san. "Ya, kamu benar, Sayang. Tidak ada gunanya panik dan menangis histeris. Sekarang, kita akan mencari Ruby di mal apapun yang terjadi!" katanya.

Tou-san dan Kaa-san benar! Aku harus mencari Ruby.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku ikut!" seruku sambil mengangkat kepalaku. Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan segera mencari Ruby bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Sebagai kakaknya, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Kehilangan Ruby di mal adalah salahku, jadi aku yang akan memperbaikinya.

"Tentu, Dia. Kamu ikut kami mencarinya, ya!" ujar Tou-san. "Tou-san bangga punya anak sepertimu. Kamu benar-benar kakak yang baik, Nak."

"Hati-hati, Dia. Soalnya, kita harus berpencar mencarinya," sahut Kaa-san. "Kaa-san percaya padamu. Kalau Ruby sudah ketemu, temui kami di depan pintu keluar, ya."

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kami bertiga masuk kembali ke dalam mal untuk mencari Ruby.

Di dalam, aku celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Ruby. Kuperhatikan seluruh isi mal dari sudut ke sudut dimana banyak orang berkeliaran. Namun aku tidak menemukan sosoknya. Kutelusuri setiap toko yang kulewati. Mulai dari toko baju sampai pasar swalayan. Tapi Ruby tidak ada juga. Kurasa tidak mungkin adikku berkeluyuran di sana. Bahkan saat aku mencarinya di _game center_ maupun di restoran dan kafe, tetap saja tidak ketemu.

Duh ... Ruby dimana, ya? keluhku dalam hati. Sulit sekali mencarinya. Sudah kuperiksa di toko sana, toko sini ... Ruby tidak ada. Tapi aku yakin dia masih di sini. Pasti dia berada di antara kerumunan orang-orang ini. Masalahnya ... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukannya di sini? Di antara banyak orang? Apakah aku harus kembali ke Tou-san dan Kaa-san dan lapor pada mereka?

Aku menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya, pikirku. Kalau seandainya aku yang mengalami kejadian seperti Ruby, aku akan jalan ke sana ke sini mencari orang tuaku sampai capek. Karena masih anak-anak, aku hanya menangis memanggil orang tuaku ...

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Eh, tunggu! Toko mainan itu ... bukannya waktu itu Ruby masih ada di sana? Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba hilang? Apa dia pergi ke suatu tempat? Berarti ...

Dia masih berada di lantai dua! Toko mainan itu kan letaknya di sana. Jadi, dia masih di sana. Kurasa dia menangis mencariku. Baiklah! Aku akan ke lantai dua.

Berpikir seperti itu, aku memutuskan untuk bergegas ke lantai dua. Aku naik tangga berjalan (eskalator) dan mencari toko mainan itu. Setelah sampai di sana, aku tidak berhasil menemukan adikku. Aku menunduk lemas. Kurasakan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi egoku ini memaksaku untuk tidak menyerah. Maka aku tetap melanjutkan jalanku, berusaha mencari dimana Ruby berada.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Terdengar isak tangis di telingaku, aku berhenti dan celingukan mencari asal suara tangisan itu. Tak lama kemudian, sekilas aku melihat sosok gadis kecil berambut merah dengan dua ikatan rambut sedang duduk di bangku kayu putih sambil menangis. Ah, sosok itu ...

Ruby! Rupanya dia di sana!

"RUBY!" teriakku sambil berlari menghampirinya. Ruby menoleh, lalu seketika kaget begitu aku memeluknya.

"O ... Onee-chan?" Ruby menatapku heran. Tak lama, dia kembali menangis sambil balas memelukku. "ONEE-CHAAAAN! Huwaaaa!"

Air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Perasaan senang dan haru saling bercampur aduk di hatiku. Aku menangis terharu karena berhasil menemukan adikku. Syukurlah, dia tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Tuhan ...

"Onee-chan ..." Ruby memanggilku, membuatku terperangah. "Aku takut ..."

"Eh? Takut kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"O, orang itu ... dia dari tadi di sini. Aku takut ..." jawab Ruby dengan suara bergetar.

Aku kaget. Lalu aku melepas pelukanku dan melihat seorang laki-laki di samping kami. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti pakaian petugas keamanan. Oh, rupanya petugas ini yang dari tadi memperhatikan kami. Duh, jadi malu ... karena aku memeluk Ruby sambil menangis. Maka kuusap air mataku karena gengsi.

"Sumimasen, Nona cilik. Kamu kakaknya, ya?" tanya petugas itu padaku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu petugas itu menjelaskan kalau dia melihat Ruby menangis di bangku ini. Dia mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada Ruby untuk mencariku dan orang tuaku, tetapi Ruby tidak mau sambil terus menangis. Setelah selesai bercerita, aku tertawa geli karena Ruby itu kan takut sama laki-laki. Ngomong sama laki-laki saja malah menangis saking takutnya.

"Hehe ... Maaf, Paman. Adikku ini takut dengan Paman. Makanya, dia menangis terus," ujarku.

"Oh, pantas saja." Petugas itu manggut-manggut.

"Tapi, terima kasih ya, Paman. Sudah menjaga adikku. Aku ke sini untuk mencarinya. Habis, dia adikku satu-satunya."

"Ya, sama-sama. Sudah, ya Paman pergi sekarang," balas petugas itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami.

"Onee-chan ... dia sudah pergi?" tanya Ruby.

"Iya, Ruby ..." jawabku lembut sambil mengusap air matanya. "Tadi Paman itu berniat mau menolongmu. Bukannya menakutimu, lho. Lain kali, kamu jangan begitu lagi, ya."

"Tapi ... aku menangis karena aku takut sama orang itu. Aku ingin Onee-chan kembali ... karena aku dari tadi jalan ke sana ke sini mencari Onee-chan sampai aku menangis."

Aku terkejut. Jadi selama ini ... Ruby mencariku?

"Coba ceritakan padaku, kamu tadi pergi kemana? Kok kamu nggak kasih tahu aku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ruby mendengus lalu dia bercerita saat kami di toko mainan itu, dia melihat ada atraksi pertunjukan badut. Dia mengajakku ke sana, tapi aku sudah masuk bersama orang tuaku di toko mainan untuk beli boneka. Karena tidak sabar untuk melihat pertunjukan itu, dia pergi sendiri tanpa beritahu aku. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala begitu mendengar ceritanya.

"Yare-yare ... Kamu ini bikin susah orang saja. Seharusnya kamu sabar, dong nunggu kami. Biar kita sama-sama bisa lihat pertunjukan badut itu. Tahu tidak, Kaa-san sampai mau menangis, lho cari-cari kamu," tegurku.

"Gomen, Onee-chan ... Apa Onee-chan marah padaku?" tanya Ruby dengan wajah sedih.

Ah, kalau boleh jujur aku sebenarnya tidak marah soal ini. Karena yang salah itu aku. Seharusnya, aku kasih tahu Ruby dulu sebelum beli boneka Hello Kitty itu. Dengan begini, kan nggak ada masalah. Cuma aku malu mengakui kesalahanku pada orang tuaku waktu Ruby hilang. Dalam hati, aku menyesal karena aku melupakan Ruby sampai dia lepas dariku. Lain kali aku takkan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti ini. Aku benar-benar berjanji akan selalu menjaga Ruby.

"Onee-chan?" Panggilan Ruby mengenyahkan lamunanku.

"Oh, eh ... Ano, aku tidak marah, kok. Itu aku yang salah karena aku lalai menjagamu. Jadi, kenapa aku harus marah padamu, Ruby?" kataku retoris sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Yang benar nih, Onee-chan?" Wajah Ruby berubah cerah. Dia lalu memelukku. "Arigato ne, Onee-chan! Aku sayang Onee-chan!"

Aku tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Ruby yang hangat. "Aku juga sayang padamu, Ruby ..."

Setelah beberapa lama kami saling berpelukan, aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Ayo, kita pulang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang mencari kita," ajakku.

"Hn!" Ruby mengangguk. Lalu kugenggam tangan adikku erat sambil berjalan kembali ke orang tua kami. Dalam hatiku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ruby lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai kakak untuk selalu menjaganya. Karena ... aku sangat menyayangi Ruby.

 **Owari**

Hi, everyone! Pertama kalinya aku publish FF di fandom Love Live! Sunshine. Soalnya aku kesengsem sama kakak-adik Kurosawa ini. Hehe ... ^^

Oh ya, FF ini kubuat untuk mengikuti challenge Siblingisasi yang diselenggarakan oleh reycchi (FFn)/reynyah (AO3). Terima kasih buat reycchi-san yang telah mengijinkanku membuat FF ini untuk ikut berpartisipasi di challenge-mu ... :)

Bagaimana ceritanya? Apa Kurosawa bersaudara di sini terlihat OOC? Kalau iya, mohon dimaafkan karena aku pertama kali membuatnya di sini. Apalagi aku sudah mulai suka Anime Love Live sampai ketagihan dengerin musik µ's dan Aquors ... XD /penting gitu dikasih tahu?

Sudah, ya! Aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa di karya FF-ku selanjutnya! ^o^)/


End file.
